Pups and the shepherds of laws
by pressurized
Summary: Two police dogs, both male German shepherds were in pursuit of a wanted criminal before they lost him. Soon, they reach Adventure bay, where they decide to spend the night. But if they were going to stop the criminal, they would need a plan. Does that plan involve a certain rescue team?
1. An unexpected assistance

**PUPS AND THE SHEPHERDS OF LAWS**

 **A/N: Hi, everyone. I'm back and with a new story. After this multi-chapter story, I'll start with single chapter stories and I'll explain how they will work. The first chapter is already here so read, review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PAW Patrol**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: AN UNEXPECTED ASSISTANCE**

It was nighttime, and on the highway to Adventure bay, a criminal by the name Jack Blackstone was rushing in his car filled with stolen money while right behind him was the police, but not any police. Rather two German shepherds, Trigger and his son Chief.

"Ready, son?" Trigger asked.

"Born ready, permission to fire." Chief replied while aiming his pistol at the criminal's tires.

"Okay. Fire!"

Upon hearing the command, Chief started shooting. Unfortunately, the criminal dodged his shots and smoked them, causing them to stop the truck.

"Great, He got away." Trigger mumbled.

"Look, dad! He's heading to that city over there!

Trigger looked in the direction his son was pointing and indeed saw a city and a road leading there. On the side of the road was a sign that said: 'Adventure bay.'

"If he's in there, then that's where we'll find him." Trigger said as he took off towards that town.

When they arrived, no one was on the street. Trigger presumed they were asleep so he turned to his son.

"It's too dark. We'll continue the search in the morning."

"Yeah, but it would be a lot easier if big bro was here." Chief replied sadly.

"You're right. I wish we can find him, but even if he's alive, we can't find the time to search for him. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad. Anyway, if there's a police station, we could ask them to…" Trigger cut his son off.

"No. Ever since we lost _him_ , we made a vow. We work alone, remember?" He asked.

"I know, but we can't catch Jack Blackstone alone. Besides, he got away numerous times through the years." Chief pointed out.

"I know, but I need to think." Trigger said with sigh.

* * *

Next morning, Chief and Trigger decided to split up and search the town for their suspect. They had to make sure no one calls the police if any crimes strike the town. Chief searched the area leading to the bridge while Trigger searched the North area of town. When Chief arrived at Mr. Porter's, he decided to lay low in case the crime strikes there so he entered and took the seat at the corner of the restaurant. Mr. Porter approached him.

"Hello, what would you like?" He asked.

"A glass of water, please."

A few seconds later, Mr. Porter gave him the water and left. Just as he drank it, a man in black walked in and shot the ceiling, frightening everyone inside.

"Money, in the bag, now!" He ordered. Mr. Porter had no choice but to start packing the money. Chief immediately recognized the voice as he talked into his radio.

"Dad, Jack Blackstone is here. He's at the restaurant called Mr. Porter's, hurry." He whispered.

" _I'm on the way."_ Trigger responded.

A few minutes later, the bag was full of money and Jack Blackstone took the money. "If you call someone when I leave, I'll come back and kill you." He threatened, unaware that Alex had been spying on him. But before Jack Blackstone could leave or anyone could do anything…

"Hold it right there!" Jack Blackstone turned to the voice and noticed a cop he knew very well.

"You again!" He said. But then, another dog entered.

"Nice job, son!" Trigger said before turning serious. "Police! You're under arrest!" He said aiming his gun at the robber. However, Jack Blackstone threw a smoke bomb at them.

"So long, suckers! To the South exit I go!" He shouted as he drove off.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, the criminal was gone. Trigger turned to Mr. Porter.

"Do you know where he is going, sir?" He asked.

"He said he's on the way to the South exit. You go after him, I'll call for help." But just as Mr. Porter was about to call, Trigger took the phone.

"Don't even think about it, we work alone." He said sternly, unaware that a certain kid saw everything, went to his room and called Ryder.

Meanwhile, Ryder was playing video games at the Lookout when the pup-pad rang.

"Hello, Ryder here." He answered.

" _Ryder, we need help!"_ Alex replied.

"What's wrong, Alex?"

" _A robber robbed my grandpa's restaurant, I think his name is_ Jack Blackstone _."_ Ryder's eyes went wide in shock as Alex continued. _"Two police dogs arrived and tried to turn him in, but he used the smoke bomb to get away, I think he's heading to the South exit of Adventure bay."_

"I don't know how did he get there, but don't worry, we'll deal with that. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

" _Thanks, Ryder."_ Alex said as he hung up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pups were just returning from the bridge when their pup-tags went off.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!"

The pups all rushed to the elevator, but Marshall tripped on his own bowl and crashed into the others.

"You should be named _pup-crasher_." Rocky joked causing the others to laugh as the elevator went up. They got into gear and lined up.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for hustling, pups. There's been a robbery at Mr. Porter's restaurant and the robber's been identified as Jack Blackstone."

Chase gasped. "You mean, the greatest criminal, wanted in Japan, America and several other countries?" He asked.

"Exactly. And now, he's getting away with the loot to the South exit of Adventure bay. We need to stop him." Ryder said as he scrolled his pup-pad to the following icons:

"Chase, I need you to pursue the robber in your police truck, stop him and then arrest him."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted.

"Skye, I need you to keep an eye on him from the air."

"This pup's gotta fly!" Shouted Skye, doing a back-flip.

"Miranda, your twinblade copter is equipped with guns. You need to assist Chase in this pursuit."

"I was born to fly!" Miranda shouted.

"Rubble, the South exit is on the highway with a mountainside. I need you to go above the cliff and block the highway with boulders so Jack Blackstone won't be able to escape."

"Rubble on the double!" Rubble shouted.

"The rest of you, stand by in case I need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!"

* * *

On the highway, Jack Blackstone was getting away while being chased by the two German shepherds.

"Get ready to shoot the tires, son!" Trigger shouted.

"Got it, dad!" Chief replied as he aimed his pistol at Jack Blackstone's tire.

"Fire!"

Once again, Chief started shooting the tires, but, just like last time, the car dodged them until the clip was empty.

"I'm out!" Chief reported.

"Don't tell me he's going to…"

Suddenly, Trigger's sentence was cut off by propeller blades. Chief looked up and his eyes went wide.

"Um, dad, you might want to see this."

Trigger looked up and his jaw dropped. Two helicopters, one of then having two propellers on top flew above them in pursuit.

"Son, you didn't happen to call for help… did you?" He asked.

"No, I wouldn't do that without your permission." Chief answered, confused.

"Then, who did?"

Chief shrugged his shoulders. Then, another police siren was heard. Trigger growled, knowing someone called the police behind his back. What confused both of them was a single police truck driving past them, as well as the ATV with a kid. They couldn't make out who that German shepherd was, but it was clear he intervened.

"That dog and I are going to have a talk after this." Trigger said as he sped up to keep up the pace with the truck. He was close enough so that he can hear the pup, who already had his megaphone out.

"Now we'll know how they got…" But his sentence got cut off.

" _Attention,_ Jack Blackstone _! This is the PAW Patrol! In the name of the law, I order you to stop the car and come out with your hands up! Surrender now or we'll have to shoot!"_

Upon hearing the voice, Trigger immediately stopped the car. His body froze in shock of what he just heard and so did Chief's.

"Did you… just…hear that?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah. I… I can't believe it. He's alive." Whispered Chief, unable to believe who he heard.

* * *

 **A/N:Shocking, isn't it? The police dogs pursue the criminal, then lose him, then catch him robbing the restaurant and finally the get help despite their vow. What will happen next? Is the pup the two heard over the megaphone who they think it is? Find out in the next chapter**


	2. Family reunited

**A/N: Okay, one thing to point out. My single-chapter stories will not start until I finish all my multi-chapter stories. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 2: FAMILY REUNITED**

* * *

When he heard who it was, Jack Blackstone immediately began shooting behind him. Thankfully, he missed every single shot so, when the gun was empty, he tossed it out the window and drove faster. All of a sudden, he heard a loud crashing noise and as he looked up, he saw boulders falling. He hit the brakes and stopped just before all these boulders could crush him. But before he could turn his car and flee, the PAW Patrol caught up to him.

" _Miranda, shoot the tires so he can't drive away!"_ Chase said through Miranda' radio.

"I'm on it! Raff! Guns!" Miranda shouted as .50cal machine guns emerged from the bottom of the copter, loaded up and aimed at the tires."Raff! Fire!"

The bullets made quick work of all Jack Blackstone's tires and he had no choice but to surrender. He came out with his hands up and said: "Okay, you win. I give up."

As soon as he did that, Chase caught him in the net and called the police station. While he waited for them to come, the two German shepherds drove over, got out of the car and approached the boy.

"Hello, how may I…" Ryder started, but Trigger cut him off.

"Who told you about this?" He asked, getting to the point.

"You mean this robbery case?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah, who told you?"

"Our friend Alex did." Trigger wanted to yell at him when he heard that, but he decided not to.

While Trigger was talking to Ryder, Chief walked towards the car, looked right and saw Chase. This time, he could see his face clearly. A part of him wanted to rush to him and hug him. Yet, he didn't do that. He didn't want to risk scaring his brother. He was shivering at the thought of his brother's face if he sees him Suddenly, he heard his brother speaking to Ryder when Trigger finished and walked back to the car.

"The criminal is subdued and we got the stolen money. The police already took him to the station, so I'll go return the money back to Mr. Porter." Chase reported.

"Alright, good job, Chase." Ryder said, petting him. Trigger couldn't believe what he saw and heard before turning to Chief.

"We'll follow the pup and meet him there." He whispered. Once Chase drove off, not even noticing the two, Trigger turned to the boy.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. We work alone, never interfere with our job. If you do that again, you and I are going to have problems." He threatened before the two drove off, leaving a confused Ryder staring at them.

* * *

Both Trigger and Chief have been following Chase to Mr. Porter's out of sight. Stopping their car behind the restaurant, they took a seat outside to wait for him to come out.

"Just great, first the robber gets away, then someone calls backup behind our backs, and now I find out that…" Trigger started but stopped mid-sentence when he saw him. His oldest son. He turned to Chief.

"You go first. After all, you were close to getting his attention back there." He told him.

Chief nodded as he slowly approached him. Chase was still facing his vehicle so he didn't see someone approach him.

 _Here goes nothing._ Chief thought as he slowly reached his paw out and tapped him once. Luckily for him, Chase didn't flinch. Instead…

"Who is it?" He asked, still looking in his vehicle.

"Have a guess." Chief replied nervously.

Chase froze. His eyes went wide in shock. He turned around and gasped at who he saw.

"C-C-Chief?" He asked.

Chief's eyes were filling with tears. "B-bro. You're alive!" He shouted as he tackled him to the ground and hugged him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"C-Chief, I missed you so much! But … How did you find me?" Chase asked.

"That's something I can't tell you alone. Follow me."

Chase nodded and followed his brother. What he saw ahead made him stop dead in his tracks. His eyes began filling with tears. Even in his serious character mode, he could easily break at the sight of his father.

"D-dad?! I-I-it's you!" He shouted rushing over and hugging him. Trigger chuckled.

"Good to see you, Chase. I thought we would never see you again." He said, hugging his son back as he felt a tear of him own escape his eyes.

"I-I can't believe it! I thought you were gone for good!" Chase cried while still hugging his father. Chief walked over to the two before the police pup pulled him in for a hug as well. After they let go of each other, Chase smiled.

"Let's get something to eat." Trigger and Chief nodded before following the police pup inside Mr. Porter's while Trigger was in thoughts.

 _He's here. My oldest son is here. But where did he get that police uniform? Which police station does he work at? And who was that kid with him?_ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other pups were playing in the yard while Ryder was thinking about those two dogs and what Trigger told him. _'We work alone, never interfere with our job.' What does he mean by that?_ He thought before his pup-pad rings.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" _Hey, Ryder, I desperately need your help."_ Jake said, scared.

"What is it, Jake?" Ryder asked.

" _Remember when you sent Skye over so she and Everest could play?"_ Ryder nodded. _"Well, the girls went snowboarding down the mountain. Skye returned a couple of hours later with a worried look on her face. In other words, she lost sight of Everest."_

"Oh, no. Is it that bad?"

" _It gets even worse. After Skye's report, she couldn't wait for you to come here so she took off and began searching for her. I'm worried she might crash somewhere."_ Jake explained.

"Don't worry, Jake. No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

"Thanks, Ryder." Jake said with a smile as the call ended.

Meanwhile, Chase and his family finished their food and were on their way to their car.

"So, Chase, I saw how you stopped Jack Blackstone from escaping with money." Trigger told his oldest son.

"Thanks, dad, but how did he get here in the first place?" Chase asked.

"We were chasing him from Costal city to here all day. When it turned dark…" Chief continued explaining what happened before they finally caught him robbing Mr. Porter's.

"By the way," Trigger got Chase's attention. "I saw you had a police uniform on during the pursuit. Which police station do you work at?" He asked.

But before Chase could answer that, his pup-tag went off, confusing Chief and Trigger in the process.

" _PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!"_

"Ryder needs us!" Chase shouted, running in the direction of the Lookout, leaving Chief and Trigger looking at each other.

"What was that all about?" Chief asked his father.

"I don't know, let's follow him, I want to see how he works."

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. Jack Blackstone is behind bars, Chase finally reunites with his father and little brother and is called to the Lookout right in front of them. What else will they discover? Final chapter coming soon.**


	3. Saving Everest

**A/N: Now I can prepare to post single-chapter stories. Here's the final chapter, sorry if you expected it to be longer. Regardelss, enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 3: SAVING EVEREST**

* * *

The rest of the pups got Ryder's call and ran to the elevator, but this time, Marshall arrived first, so there was no wipeouts, but once Chase entered the elevator…

"Hey, who are those two?" Rubble asked pointing at Trigger and Chief, but before anyone could say anything, they ran inside, slamming right into Miranda.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Chief said.

"No problem." Miranda replied as the elevator went up.

They got into gear and lined up, except for Trigger and Chief, who were amazed by the sight.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced, surprising Chief and Trigger by how serious he was.

"I've never seen my son that serious before." Trigger whispered.

"I know and just a few hours ago, he was behaving differently." Chief whispered back.

"Thanks for racing up, pups." Ryder replied. "Jake just called. Everest and Skye were going snowboarding a few hours ago. Skye returned to the cabin, but apparently she lost sight of Everest." The others gasped as Ryder continued. "Skye took off to try and find her, but she might need help."

Then he scrolled his pup-pad to the following icons:

"Chase, I need your tracking and sniffing skills to search for Everest. Also let us know if you see Skye anywhere."

"Chase is on the case!" Chase shouted. Chief and Trigger knew for sure Chase has changed a lot.

"Miranda, I need you to search from the air since Skye is already there."

"I was born to fly!" Miranda shouted.

"The rest of you, stand by, I might need you. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Shouted Ryder as he slid down the pole while the pups went down the slide. No one even knew Trigger used a flying camera to record the mission.

* * *

Once at Jake's cabin, Ryder and the pups met up with Jake, with Avalanche beside him, pacing back and forth in her gear.

"Thanks for coming, Ryder. Skye flew off that way." Jake said pointing towards the forest area of the mountain.

"Okay, Jake. Chase, see if you can sniff Everest out. Miranda, you fly ahead and see if you can spot her from above.

"We're on it!" Both shouted at once before Ryder turned to Avalanche.

"Avalanche, do you want to come? We might need an EMT in case we need to check on Everest."

"I thought you would never ask, Ryder. EMT, coming through!" Avalanche shouted before she jumped into her own ambulance truck. With that, the team was off to find Everest.

An hour and a half later, the team on the ground lost Everest's scent so Chase couldn't sniff her out. Then Ryder got a call.

"Hey, Miranda. Did you find anything?" He asked.

" _Sure did. Everest's snow plow near Bear rock, and it seems she lost the collar."_ Miranda reported.

"Okay. Send us the coordinates and we'll be right there. While we inspect the vehicle, you search the forest. Let us know if you find Everest." Ryder said.

" _Roger that. Over and out."_ With that the call ended as Ryder turned to the team.

"We found Everest's vehicle and collar, but not Everest. We need to check the Bear rock." He said.

Avalanche got even more worried now, but she needed to focus. Panic was not an option. When they arrived, they could see it now. The vehicle's threads were broken. Ryder quickly called Rocky to come and fix the snow plow. A few minutes later, Ryder got a call from Miranda.

"What's up, Miranda?"

" _Ryder, I found Everest! We need to hurry; she's hanging from the side of the canyon. Sending you the coordinates now."_ Miranda reported. When Avalanche heard that, she wanted to freak out.

"We're on our way." Ryder said before he hung up. "Pups, follow me."

* * *

When they arrived, Avalanche ran over as fast as she could, seeing her daughter's paws slowly slipping, and caught them just before they slipped off.

"I got you, Everest. Hold on!" She shouted.

Everest nodded as she held on tight. Ryder turned to Chase. "Chase, we need your winch to pull Everest up."

"I'm on it. Raff! Winch!" Once the winch came out, Ryder took it and ran over to the edge of the cliff.

"Everest, try to grab the winch so we can pull you up." He said as he began lowering the winch to Everest, who grabbed it with her mouth and then nodded. Ryder understood and gave Chase a thumbs-up to retract the winch. Soon, Everest was on top of the cliff and away from the edge.

"Thanks, Ryder. I thought for sure I was done for." Everest said.

"No problem. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Ryder shouted. Then, Chase realized something.

"Hold on, has anyone seen Skye?" He asked.

"Behind you." Chase jumped at the voice. He turned around to see a smiling Skye.

"S-Skye, you scared me! Don't do that." Chase exclaimed.

"Sorry." Skye replied as she nuzzled him.

"No problem, Skye" Chase said as he nuzzled her back. Meanwhile, Avalanche embraced Everest in a hug, relieved that her daughter was in one piece.

"I thought for sure we were too late." Avalanche exclaimed, nuzzling her.

"Well, you made it. Otherwise, I would be dead for real." Everest said.

* * *

That night, everyone went back to the Lookout and fell asleep, except Chase, who was looking out the window until he heard someone coming his way. He turned around and saw Trigger.

"Oh, dad. I thought you were asleep." He said.

"I could tell you the same thing." Trigger replied.

"I couldn't sleep." Chase replied.

Trigger nodded. "I see. Well, since we're both awake, we could talk. For example, I was watching your rescue today, and noticed how you nuzzled that cockapoo pup."

Chase blushed upon hearing that. "O-oh, you mean Skye? W-well, it's normal for us, because we're mates. We've been that way for 3 years now."

Trigger's eyes went wide. His son already has a girlfriend? He immediately embraced his son in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, son. By the way, I talked with my chief and he gave me and your brother a transfer here."

Chase smiled widely. His father and Chief would now be at the Lookout with him. The next day, Trigger apologized to Ryder for what he said and Ryder allowed him and Chief to stay here as long as they wanted. Trigger and Chief's life has changed for better.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: And here it is. I hope you liked these stories. My next few stories will be single-chapter stories. Until next time, take care.**


End file.
